


取景框First Person

by Outuo



Category: Zero | Project Zero | Fatal Frame (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, 大量私設
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24551590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outuo/pseuds/Outuo
Relationships: Hinasaki Miku/Kurosawa Rei





	取景框First Person

當我醒來的時候，昨晚的大雨貌似停了。但依然有水滴沿窗子流下，大概仍灑著細雨吧。

臂旁的溫度拉去了我的注意力。稍稍一頓，畢竟還是沒轉頭去看，就這麼乾躺在床上，在晦暗的早晨裡思索起工作的事。

幾乎每年的這個時候，都會有一場大雨來訪。待雨水洗淨風景，十一月滿山遍野的楓紅、入冬後的初雪，以及接下來高積的雪景，都將成為很好的攝影題材，老套卻永遠不退流行。也可以說是總有人需要這些風景。每當上一波觀眾看飽了眼，下一波人就會魚貫而入，通過雜誌、海報、看板、網際網絡、各種各樣的地方觀看它們。

自二十一歲至今，我成為自由攝影師的第二十四個年頭，依然在做著第一年就做過的工作，年復一年往外繳交相似的影象。雖然這之間也曾經從不那麼尋常的角度捕捉作品，但以取得報酬而言，還是制式手法的效益更高。若要說我曾有什麼企圖，比起「創造的野心」，不如稱為對漫長生活的無望報復要來得適合，那東西很快就消失得無影無蹤了。

窗簾只遮了三分之二，不知何時陽光取代陰雲，透窗直壓上臉。我一鼓作氣起身，就算有意忽略橫躺在單人床外側的人影，卻還是不得不看個明白。

深紅縮在我的被窩裡，黑中帶褐的長髮散在枕頭上，面朝我的方向睡得深沉。雛咲深紅在二零零九年十一月初的早晨，貓著身體霸佔我床的另一側，呼吸著。

「……喂。」

連叫了幾次，叫不醒。理所當然。

三年前深羽從日上山將她帶回來時，她整個人早只剩薄薄的一層什麼，虛弱不堪，像塊勉強黏在牆上的吊勾，上頭掛著雛咲深紅這個人的存在情報，而那些東西對於這塊吊勾來說過於沉重了。三年之間，深羽想方設法保護母親，和密花、不來方一起尋求復原的管道，全是無用功。

深紅總有一天會消失，那一天就快要到了。

我下床，拎著手機去一樓盥洗。坐馬桶時檢查手機，沒有深羽的訊息，密花和不來方倒是各有一封。邊刷牙邊思考要給深羽傳點什麼，想不出來隨即放棄。能說什麼？「今早也叫不醒妳媽」？

讓密花和不來方以工作之類為藉口，偶爾帶深羽出去晃個兩天並非壞事。如果不讓她從母親將會再次消逝的現實中逃避、暫時休息的話，那孩子會瘋掉的。關於這點所有人都有共識，所以即使藉口再爛，深羽抗拒的力道並沒很強，畢竟自己也不想在母親面前崩潰吧。

我猝不及防被牙膏泡沫嗆到，連連咳嗽。抬起頭，鏡子裡映著的那張臉讓人看了心情很差。濕頭髮搔得臉很癢，該剪了。

想弄點早餐，便走進廚房。冰箱裡塞得滿滿的，整齊豐足到了讓人厭煩的程度。我從那裡面捏出吐司袋，快速壓上冰箱門，然後叼著白吐司準備煮黑咖啡。

煮壺咕嘟咕嘟冒著響。三年前的八月，我沒能管束好自己，冰箱裡才開始出現這種災禍。

一直以來，我都認為深羽遲早會踏上母親的後塵，所以她的養母井山幸來電告知她失蹤時，我並不驚訝。然而，我的覺悟沒有自己以為的深。當井山再度來電，「那孩子和深紅都回來了，現在借住在委託去尋人的黑澤密花さん那裡」，我聽見她這麼說之後，有一整個晚上什麼都感覺不到，隔天就前往了密花經營的咖啡店。對我而言比較貼切的說法是「一陣恍神之後人就站在了店前面」。

接待我的人是密花。不來方也卡在店角落。

我年輕時，輾轉得知密花家有些古老的藏書，或許會記載有關本家的事情，因此前去拜訪，見過幼年的她。小時候看起來就是個過度謹慎的孩子。我從井山那裡知道有這麼一間咖啡店可以委託尋物尋人，而它的主人正名為黑澤密花後，還頗為訝異，因為幼年的密花似乎由於靈感力的緣故而顯得很孤獨，不怎麼像是願意擔任這種角色的人。

不過反正孩子會長大，長大通常意味著改變。就連那個不來方接受密花的訓練後，也成為了比黃金獵犬還擅長叼東西往回跑的傢伙。

密花那時就認出我了，當下我們有志一同地略過這件事。她上樓，再帶著母女兩人一起出現。深羽小心牽著深紅，一副有誰居心不良會把那女人偷走的樣子。她當然不認識我，毫不忌諱地打量我。這麼多年來，我是第一次正大光明地站在她面前，第一次不是從遠方偷看而且隨時準備埋頭就走，即使當下我很想這麼做。

「這位就是雛咲さん的寄香的提供者，那位曾經雇用雛咲さん的攝影家」，密花這麼介紹我。她可能嗅見了隱藏在這些事項下的什麼吧，語氣很保守。深羽聽見後有點動搖的樣子，卻立刻抹好不信任又高傲的眼神，就這麼沉默地向我答禮，仍不放開母親。

深紅看著我。我知道她已經三十八歲了，然而那張臉保持著記憶中的模樣。思念就是這樣的存在吧。正當我啞口無言，她轉頭對深羽說：「妳小時候，是怜さん和我一起照顧妳的喔。」

深羽那時的眼神我想忘都忘不了。我那時多想掐住深紅、又以多大的毅力保持了理智，我自己也想忘都忘不了。

「我不記得。完全。」深羽斷然說。

她在抗拒我。那令我欣慰，也令我疼痛。

「因為有辦法讓妳記不得。」我自己說，為了聲音還算冷漠而暗自高興。

然而深羽在知曉我剝奪她的記憶、又看著她一路受苦長大也始終沒現身的事情後，卻沒有我以為的那麼憎恨我——但她當然還是憎恨我，就像我也憎恨深紅一樣。一切還是歸之於程度與角度的微妙問題。一個月後，深羽搬出井山家，和深紅一起住了進來。或不如說，住了回來。

深羽她們搭昨晚的班機走，今天是她不在家的第一天。我早晨就被深紅的睡臉引導而不得不去回憶這些事情，心情很糟。隨便用吐司墊好了肚子，開始喝咖啡，泡製手藝當然沒辦法和密花或誰比，不過總歸是十幾年來自己習慣的味道。一面喝一面撩開落地窗簾看庭院，思忖放晴的比預計快，可以提早工作日程。

身後傳來下樓的聲音。一步又一步，咚、咚、咚。

「怜さん，早安。」

就算重新同住至今已有三年，那些聲音每次聽來仍舊煩人。

「早。我吃過了。」

但深紅一定望見了廚房流理檯上有吐司屑，或者冰箱門上有哪顆磁鐵位移了什麼的，因為她盥洗回來後開始搗鼓早餐，光聽噪音就知道還是弄了兩人份。阻止也沒用，所以我沒說話。

她端著玉子燒過來。分量剛好，我並不驚訝她能搞清楚吐司少了幾片。

「妳什麼事都不要做，這兩天淨管睡。」我說。

「天氣好了，想把被子曬出去晾一晾。」她說。

「妳記得自己為什麼在我房間裡嗎？」

「不太記得。是怜さん抱我進去的吧？——對不起。」

「我 **拖** 妳進去的。如果妳昏倒後飄走了，我也要親眼看見然後拍個幾張照片下來才開心。比起道歉，不如等一下就上樓休息。」

「但是不怎麼睏。」

我回頭看她。深紅微微傾首，投落在她身上的除了陽光，還有我的陰影。她除了二十多年前剛被優雨帶進家裡來時、以及懷了深羽後的幾個月裡赫然發現我在偷拍她之外，恐怕一點都沒有懼怕過我吧。

「我晾。」我說。

等兩個人都吃完早餐，我把她想要晾曬的東西全部整理好，拖到客廳來放著，來回曬上庭院的晾衣桿。曬點太陽不算壞事，所以我沒有阻止她過來幫小忙。她也還算安份，知道要站回屋裡去休息。

當年她失蹤後，我沒再聘請過助手（反正從來也沒想過要聘）不管工作或家事都自己打理。生活起居談不上整潔，總之完全不在深紅能接受的範圍內。她剛住回家，就帶著深羽來了個大掃除，不管我怎麼表露厭惡都不為所動。這個女人多少還是更在意她自己的感受一些。

「怜さん。」

她一從後面喊，我就瞥向剛才夾好的被芯。明明夾得足夠端整，沒有拖到地上，不知道哪裡又不合心意了。

「說。」

「一直在想事情的樣子。」

「工作的事。」

我不打算再讓誰當助手，就算深紅本人回來了也一樣，所以那方面始終沒放行她干涉。深羽對我的行程了解得反而還比她母親詳細，這是因為總需要一起安排時間，好確定有人能顧著家裡。

「以前的工作？」她繼續問。

我沉默地掛上枕芯。我們對峙了一分鐘左右，由於太過麻煩，我放棄了。

「——在想，妳一開始就盤算清楚了吧。」

「『一開始』是指……？」

「在密花的店裡見面的時候。那時候妳就盤算著要搞定我跟深羽的關係，以後由我來看著她了吧。」

「啊，是的。」

她乾脆地承認。在深羽面前多少還會照顧女兒的心情，飾演飾演溫柔的母親，一旦只剩我們兩個就毫不遮掩了。我哼笑一聲。

深紅緩緩說：「從夜泉裡被深羽帶出來之後，看著她，慢慢覺得以前做了錯誤的決定。……不應該把她交給幸さん照顧的。」

喀、曬衣夾從我手中跳開。我彎腰去撿，背脊僵硬而痠，在這種冷天裡滲汗。

「並不是說幸さん疏忽了。但是，總覺得那孩子更需要怜さん，在怜さん身邊會生活得更好。」

深紅似乎陷入沉思，聲音朦朧而顯得有點悠閒。我感到理智又開始試探毅力，就緊閉著嘴，希望姑且撐到把腳邊的東西都晾完。

井山幸是深紅選中的人……她挑選來照顧深羽的對象。深紅在懷孕時，就已經知道自己撐不了多久了。她藉以將井山篩選而出的手段，則和我們共同的作品有關。

一九八八年的冬季，我工作時漸漸力不從心。技術知識變成了乾癟的東西，可望可知而不可及，就連經驗也彷彿跟著優雨帶走的刺青離我而去。同一期間，我意識到深紅的身體狀態有異：容易疲累、工作時護著肚子、飯菜的味道有所變化、聽見她在廁所裡嘔吐、垃圾桶裡長期只見到我一個人的生理用品……大約在一月到二月間，我確定她懷孕了。遲遲沒有等到她開口告知，於是主動問了。那時覺得這類行為儘管有些不符合印象中的深紅，但如果是為了填補最重要的哥哥離開自己所造成的空洞，那麼與哪裡認識的男人懷上了孩子也不是多難理解的事。當時懷疑所及的對象還包括了優雨的好友，一起經歷刺青噩夢的天倉螢。

然而深紅在承認懷孕之後，靜靜澄清了孩子父親的身分。

——是我和哥哥的孩子。……在那扇門的後面，哥哥抱了我。

深紅沒有浪費時間說服我。我當下是什麼模樣呢？也許覺得重述兩人經歷上的相似之處能撫慰她吧。也許覺得彼此的悲痛能夠共鳴吧。也許對她的精神狀態感到警覺而煩躁起來吧。其中只有一件事是二十年來無法否認的：自己感到嫉妒。

對她可以那麼做感到嫉妒。

「只要妳活著，我的碎片也會跟著活下去」——優雨在夢的盡頭對我如此說道，轉身把思念的刺青帶走了。那是溫柔的言語，也是殘酷的命令。倖存的我成為了裝載他生命碎片的容器。為了保護那碎片，我有必須去做的事和絕對不可以做的事。我只想要有優雨的孩子，除了他的存在之外不想接受其他碎片進入體內。這種心情要說是來自他的暗示，或我自己的恐懼與希望，都好。最後確鑿的事實是：我這一生都將不會懷上其他任何人的孩子。

深紅可能是自由的。

後來我就知道她不只是自由的。孩子一天天成長，我很快感覺到深紅孕育的不是普通的人類。她沒有說謊，那是她和哥哥的孩子。成長中的胚胎甚至還沾著夢與常世海的幽冷氣味。

優雨帶走了我的刺青，深紅的哥哥卻留給了她那個孩子。

遠遠不只是嫉妒了。我對深紅及未出世的深羽所抱有的情感再也難以命名。我受到了比眠之家的噩夢還要恐怖的打擊，即使勉強工作，拍攝出來的照片也得不到業界承認。精神成為了徹底的沙漠，思念伴隨著強烈的怨恨，習以為常的求生技能也歸零計算，但我不得不活下去。

就在那樣的困境中，我看見了一絲生天。從二十年後的今日遙遙望去，那依然毫無疑問是唯一的蜘蛛之絲。

等我取回意志、能夠思考，自己已經開始偷拍深紅好一段時間了。——精確的說法是偷拍她和孩子。當觸目所及全是無法確認意義的事物，只有她們是毋須確認也能確定擁有意義的存在。攝影者和被攝體之間的關係就此確立。在攝影的場域裡，我屬於深紅，深紅暫時不知道自己屬於我。我一夕之間學會隱藏自己，像捕食者那樣等待時機：打掃、作飯、用餐、讀書、工作、逗貓、午睡，夜眠。剛梳洗完畢；在半掩的房門後換衣；偶爾的出神；撫摸肚腹；獨自微笑、獨自言語。送出毫無隱藏的情感時；不願意讓人看見的模樣；不願意讓自己看見的模樣；不願意知道的自己的不願意……

四處佈下了隱形的鏡面，她穿梭其間而不自知，那是連她強大的能力都無法感知的領域。我身上存在這種領域，而且有辦法將它向外推出，那就是精神化作沙漠的我的綠洲。……精明如她對此無知無覺，可能是因為沉浸在擁有深羽的喜悅中吧。

我到現在仍很肯定世界上沒有人比我懂得如何拍攝深紅。她的呼吸節奏，微笑幅度，自言自語時唇的開闔，行走快慢，眼神流逸，肌膚與頭髮光澤，肢體擺動、軀體輪廓……甚至連衣物皺褶我也能預見捕捉。我的意識曾經是一圈燃燒的圓環，只以她們作為獨一無二的焦點。

當我的精神再次失去平衡，正好也是經濟狀態稍稍顯露危機的時候，不過我從來認為那和經濟狀態不怎麼有關係。大約是四月間的某一天，我在暗室裡掛滿了最後一波洗出的偷拍照，又把安置大量偷拍照底片的盒子擺在防潮箱外，就這麼放著離開家門。她會按照早先接受的指示前往打掃，並知曉全部。要說我的這種計劃是由於受不住良知壓力，或者只不過是一種帶有宣示意味的行為，同樣都好。

當天傍晚，我從所合作的出版社的編輯部回到家，見到她的房門令人印象深刻地閉著，不用去開就知道鎖上了。精神一片潰爛的我在門外坐下，像日常交談那樣，傳達了這次的工作計劃也無法繼續執行。雖然我震動了喉嚨，卻幾乎聽不見自己的聲音。我拉來工具包，掏出各種零件把玩，零件敲擊時發出的聲音就像沉在水裡一樣聽不真切。

不知過了多久，深紅來到走廊上。她護著深羽蹲下，收拾了工具包。那時深羽還不叫深羽。我一看見她，就又只想拍照。她的嘴唇動著，但不管說了什麼，都是聽不見的水裡的聲音。我想從工具包裡掏出相機，手腳卻麻了，動不了。

那晚我只聽清了一句話。

——怜さん **需要** 拍我嗎？

我點頭，哭著笑了。或相反。

從那天以後我不再思考工作或者經濟狀態，每日都在拍攝深紅。我解放了，不再需要綁手綁腳費力遮掩。相機取代了時鐘，我若非為了攝影否則不會注意分或秒，時間的最小單位就是底片張數。我隱約感覺有一幅作品正在顯形，但沒有去主動構思它；無論它來不來找我，手邊能做的事都只有不停地拍。或許這種創作方法理該遭受嚴厲的批評，不過那類事離當時的我極其遙遠。嚴謹來說我也不認為自己是在創作。我更認同當時的自己是在求生。

無論使用哪種詞彙來指稱——那時我真的能夠考慮如何行動嗎？

深紅改變了很多來配合我，不會僅僅是生活方式那種層次的問題。我已經沒有能力去懷疑她獻出的一切，就那樣接受下來並利用著。

她最初也許是為了創造適合深羽成長的環境而答應讓我拍攝。也就是說，最初挑選來撫養深羽的對象的確是我。可是那後來，她也獲得了自己想要的什麼。我很確定，她為了那什麼而繼續向我敞開自己，甚至反過來向我索求，只是我直到今日也不曾弄清那事物的正體。

我們發展出肉體關係（說是深羽在場也不為過）似乎是整個拍攝過程中另一件無從懷疑的事項。我們都知道將會如此。情慾為我創造切落快門的時機，也幫助她往下獲取那什麼。倘若當時誰遲疑了，對方必定會察覺，並將此一過程攔腰斬斷——但我和她都沒有。我撫摸她時，沒有一次左手不是戴著婚戒；彼此親吻時，也總能看到她繫著哥哥送的頸飾。

所以某些問題或許是不需要回答、並且也無法回答的。

八月，深羽出生了。她出生前已是個性反覆無常的孩子，預產期之前就開始粗魯地抱怨，可是日子一到又沒反應，觀察出院後過幾天的夜裡，才忽然破了羊水。來來回回接送深紅的人自然是我，期間留下各種煩人的記憶。往後回想，能明白醫院裡的人對我抱有些什麼誤解，畢竟雇主一般不太會為員工做到那種程度，而我和深紅的相處氣氛要看作朋友恐怕也啟人疑竇。

在誤解下，我不得不作出某些回應，比如在陪產之後，負責推送深羽的保溫箱前往嬰兒室。如果是優雨會怎麼做？如果是雛咲真冬會怎麼做？我後來才反應過來自己當下在思考這些問題。這些疑問對我造成深遠而恐怖、恐怖卻可笑的影響。而且最終，各種文件裡對深羽父親的記錄都將會是懸案。

深紅調養身體的期間，我再度開始工作。這當然算是一種藉口，讓我不用面對各種誤解，以及最重要的，不用面對那孩子。我懷著對她們的矛盾的思念——或該說是執著吧——從小案子開始接起，畢竟名聲已經在前陣子損耗得差不多了。沒料到處理起來得心應手，起初還以為是目標太簡單的緣故，但是隨著大膽提升內容的複雜性，這才赫然意識到自己的技術已經一下子往前飛躍了驚人的距離，周遭也給予極高的肯定。不，與其說是技術，不如稱作「本能」吧。我跨越了一道將我與大多數同業區隔開來的門檻。往後的日子裡，就算我活得再不像樣，那本能也未曾棄我而去。

都是因為拍攝了深紅與深羽。在這幾個月裡，我通過了另一道常人難以想像的幽谷。

我原本是為了逃避才開始工作，可是還沒反應過來，所謂的「誤解」已經成為種子，纏著我發了芽。——這可能是一種遁辭。無論如何，當時的我開始把深羽當作自己的孩子，這種情感一天比一天強。

有什麼不對？深紅穿過那夢境獲得了深羽，我也穿過了，甚至還是那夢境的解放者。我們身上都承受著思念的刺青，而蛇柊刺青的墨水乃是生者和亡者的血液調製而成。深羽是生者與亡者的孩子，她的血正是思念的血，是我們身上那刺青的血。優雨可以帶走刺青並消失，雛咲真冬可以生育孩子並消失，但我和深紅一起留下了。所以，有什麼不對？有什麼不好？

理由也許從來都不夠充分，但當時的我完全不在意。深羽是深紅的孩子，也是我的孩子。由於是我的孩子，因而也就是優雨的孩子。Ｍiu的u是Ｍiku的u，或Mafuyu的u，但也可以是Yuu的u。我漫不經心卻意有所指地把這種文字遊戲說給深紅聽，而她微微笑著，什麼也沒反駁。——那麼，優雨的孩子自然是我的孩子。……

有一天，深紅說想要搬出去。

「工作重新上軌道了，一切都夠用。如果妳離開，對我們兩個都不好」，我這麼回答。我試圖去算計她會算計的，只要有一點可能性就不漏下。我說孩子還小（深羽看起來永遠都那麼小，小得不可能長大似的），說妳身體一直沒好，說妳不可能一個人帶深羽生活，我甚至直接說我對妳們而言是必要的。

但說出口之後，就陷入自我懷疑。深紅能把我推入險境，也可以把我拉出困境。她會摸不清這個「家」的極限和弱點嗎？她憑自己會找不到更安全的地方安身嗎？

我對她們母女而言也許有用，但真的必要嗎？

深紅沒有堅持，至少當下沒有。不久後，她建議我參加某項攝影比賽。那賽事的層級對當時的我而言頗為可觀。

我答應了。——我願意抓緊財富或任何一種光環，以證明這個「家」將不再受衰頹侵擾。

在深羽出生前、深紅自願擔任被攝體的期間，就已經累積下好些足以勝任出賽作品的照片，不過我知道它們並不完整。始終有些小瑕疵阻擋在前、有某些部份可以做得更好，而那需要等待，需要更多的嘗試、更幸運的時機……作品的完整型態正在等待我、深紅和深羽達成最適中的協調性。

我知道我們三人都屬於那幅作品。深羽在鏡頭內或鏡頭外不是重點，重要的是深紅會把她的存在容納進來、而深羽也將容納母親的存在，我的鏡頭則要完全接受她們容納彼此的成果。一不小心，那存在的重量就會使平衡潰解，壓毀畫面；或者，我的鏡頭過於突出我的存在，迫使被攝體退讓。難題比比皆是。

深紅是什麼時候開始思考解決之道、又是以什麼心情決定拿起相機的，我並不曉得。某天她問我要了備用的工作相機，說自己的那一副規格不足，我們以鏡頭對峙的生活就此開始。當時我弄不清她在想什麼——她會惡作劇似地偷拍我、會在拍攝告一段落後宛若宣示「現在換我拍，失禮了」那樣，開始以不專業的手法與極為成熟的氣勢把我逼入被攝體的框格中。我向來是掌鏡的那個人，沒有成為被攝體的覺悟，也自認為缺乏這方面的資質。即使如實交代難處，也動搖不了深紅，她似乎絲毫不覺得這些行動浪費時間。

我懷疑她已耗盡耐心、想要報復，便只好遂其所願，抱著深羽讓她拍，權充緩兵之計。我們沒有過多干涉深羽的作息，意即，什麼時候拍都行——會在她睡著時拍、喝奶時拍、玩耍時拍……大部分是睡著時的，也留下了哭鬧時的。儘管說她個性反覆無常，她卻彷彿曉得我們在做什麼般，未曾斷然抗拒這件會消耗大量精神力的被攝體的工作。那恐怕是夜泉子天生的敏感性與悲劇性引致的吧。

（如果說深紅是優秀的被攝體，那麼深羽就是接近完美的被攝體。這並不僅僅是在讚許她深諳配合之道，一個接近完美的被攝體所具備的遠遠不止如此。將深羽交託給井山後，我沒再拍過她一張相片。一張都沒有。每當躲藏起來凝望她，我的額眼便隱隱作疼、手部抽緊顫抖。因為我不得不壓抑自己。）

最後，我發現了深紅的天才之處。要將那種眼力稱作「天才」並沒什麼過份的——我終於捕捉到了 **正確** 的那一張。我們在正確的時刻保持了正確的平衡。那張照片證明了曾有那麼一刻，我們各自站在正確的位置上，就那樣在一起了。是深紅發現要捕捉這麼一張照片，她也必須成為一個攝影者，我也必須成為一個被攝體；我和她必須以更加勢均力敵的形式相互屬於彼此，並習慣以那種形式生活、拍攝、被拍攝。

在那張照片裡，深羽只有小小的左手與一點身子出鏡。深紅伸指牽勾她的孩子——「我們」的孩子——她的臉上還籠罩著注視孩子時的溫柔與悲哀，但在那瞬間又已分神轉向「我」。「我」是深紅一直留心的存在，她對之警覺、困惑、抵抗、機心、溫和、關切、依賴、任性、真誠、愧疚、盡情厭惡或喜愛……無論她的神態容納了什麼，又傾倒來什麼，「我」都會穩穩接住並一一反映。「我」的視線永遠會跟隨此處這個繁複無定的她，但也永遠不會從另外一側留給了孩子的那一面移開。「我們」的存在彷彿就匯聚在母女倆勾握的手掌中。這裡有一道謎語：在這張照片裡，在深紅的兩副面貌之間的那一輪軸與支點，其正體究竟是什麼？

被這張照片吸引的人將會對深羽的存在產生興趣。

深紅要的不只是人們對深羽有興趣。

說來都是往後我擅自做的詮釋罷了。當年看待作品的方式大多還停留在工匠階段，拍攝時像未開化的猿人般但憑本能行動，這過程裡說深紅是負責牽繩的人同樣不過份。真正挑選參賽作品的人，是她。

我得獎了。在展會現場，得獎作品彷彿什麼珍奇異獸，圈養在特地劃出的區域內，趾高氣昂高高掛起，我那卑鄙的產物也在其中。頒獎致詞時說了什麼早已忘記，反正一定鄭重感謝了深紅。獲獎的攝影師們宛如肉食動物保衛領土那樣，在自己作品的附近徘徊，東張西望，裝作對其他人的藝術也感興趣，但走沒兩步很快就回了頭，去履行那所謂講解自己的藝術的職責，洋洋得意與觀眾交流，稱之為有幸進入此一殿堂的生涯代表作。我也是其中一人。如今想來只覺得可笑。倘若這一生只能選出一幅代表作，那麼絕對不會是它。

但我忘不掉井山掉入陷阱時的模樣。在我作品前駐足的人不算太少，可最終卻只有她被揀選出來了。

在那麼多人之中，只有她對深紅的作品流露宿命般的執著。

深紅參了賽，可她提交的是一幅沒有任何評審會激賞其技術水準的作品。那也從來不是她的重點吧。我得獎之後，她的作品便隨之展出了。她作為我的助手兼模特兒，她的作品作為透視我的作品的窗口之一，得到了評審給予的藝術認同、情感認同、思想認同……基於話題性也好，學術上的探討空間也好，深紅作品的價值，約略以附帶價值的形式獲得了認可，從而能夠浮上檯面。

我說不上自己為什麼會先注意到井山。放大展示的我的作品挑起她的興趣時，我正巧在稍遠一點的地方閒晃，能夠遠遠瞧著她湊近展示燈下。我應該要上前準備解說的，可是卻把空間都留給了深紅。……她看著深紅，就在答禮之前，注意到了角落還有一幅小張的作品。

井山凝視我和深羽的合照，眼睛瞪大，嘴巴張開，似乎突然之間遭逢深沉的驚嚇。

深紅沒有為她作解說。不需要那一套了。井山已經通過試驗了吧。

我從來不知道深紅怎麼拍下那張照片的。

在這樣的我的生活中，曾經有一樣渺小但真切的快樂，那就是逗笑深羽。我不知道是否世界上的夜泉子都不喜歡笑，至少小時候的深羽是如此。她可能早早就看透了我身上破碎扭曲的部分，老是緊繃地防備著我，只有回到母親懷裡才會放鬆。可是即使如此，在極少的某些時刻，她會接納我。理由無跡可尋，我也高興到無心在意。如果我知道做什麼事可以拖長那一刻，再愚蠢的事我都願意做。我會粗暴地和ルリ玩、丟失理智拉抱深紅、可悲地唱歌、發出可笑的聲音、手舞足蹈……

深紅的取景框對普通的觀眾們解釋：攝影師黑澤怜不拍照時，不捕捉一幅母親與孩子及隱身第三者之間的複雜難解的圖像時，會面露平易近人的笑容，抱高孩子的手法爽朗熱情，儘管小心翼翼卻還是略嫌粗魯。這樣的她若作為母親輩或姊姊輩看待可能顯得太有主見、太外向、太隨性直率，似乎哪裡有點尖銳和男性化（我的氣質那時已然畸變），總的來說她和孩子之間那令人快樂的相性並不是以這兩類身分表現出的。那她究竟是站在怎樣的一種位置上呢──沒關係，只消直觀接納兩者間迸發的快樂就好。這就是一張令人快樂的側寫照片，它的技術含量也只到這裡，如此罷了。

可是這些在井山眼裡是全然相異的景色。

我不清楚她究竟看見了什麼，我只知道那狠狠驚嚇了她，令她僵定在深紅面前，語無倫次地攀談，而深紅耐心回應著，兩人間的情誼就從這時開始培養。井山很喜歡深紅，但當然更喜歡深羽。她的年紀比我要大，彷彿有一點敬怕我的傾向，其實不如將那說是為了佔有深羽，從而對我產生的敵意的反作用力所致吧。

那時我儘管稍稍意識到不對勁，也沒能知曉深紅已經以此找到了第二人選。想必她心裡有底，在自己離開後，我會被擊潰，從此無法面對深羽。她是如何看出苗頭的，我同樣不知道。無法知道的事情太多了。

所以，一切的確如她所想。只要試著站在深紅的角度看待這一切，大部分事情便都沒什麼可迷惑的。最明白不過的答案是：總要有個人來撫養深羽。那個人面對深羽的特異之處，即使受盡折磨也不會丟下她不管。就算對於整體適性也許無法作太多要求，至少其韌性是合格的。

沒錯，井山合格，而我並不。

我是怎麼想的？——不，沒什麼可想的。

深羽兩歲多時，深紅強硬地搬了出去，任憑我苦苦懇求、盲目追逐。深羽三歲某日，深紅終於消失；就在那一日，我徹底被打醒，並在醒覺的同時潰滅。

我明白自己一直以來在對深羽做殘忍的事，但不肯承認，承認了就要崩潰。我不是不知道自己要以深羽整個存在來填補空洞。我希望她的生命是我的攝影棚，她永遠是我的被攝體。我的一切愧疚悔恨、我的慾望、我的所有陰影都要浮現在她之上，從她那裡取得令人滿意的變形之後，再重新由我攝取。我會掏空她，注入一切我希望她擁有、允許她擁有的事物。如果她抗拒，我會懲罰她。倘若終究必須較量誰更強大一些——當然可以，我甚至為此感到興奮。

我會毀了這孩子。

交給井山是最合適的。此前我為了未來能夠撫養體質特異的深羽，多方蒐集資料（所以，是的，對於日上山的事我其實略有涉獵，也由此猜測過深紅的去向，但從沒踏出一步前往尋找）也認識了一些奇人異士。我學到一個小儀式，有點偏門、令人忌諱，但能夠幫助深羽忘記我。施行起來像催眠，對象的心智越弱小越有效，將它用在孩子身上剛剛好。靈感強盛的夜泉子在小時候是多麼容易接受暗示啊……

和深羽共同生活的最後一段日子，我從她身上抽除了有關自己的一切。

我不記得自己曾經懷疑這不是正確的選擇。

——到底花了多少時間曬被子，我也搞不明白。回過神來彷彿已度過一整輩子，我撐膝坐在窗廊邊，掌根抵著額頭。天氣好得刺眼，曬出去的雜物在陽光裡柔柔飄晃，深紅就坐在我旁邊。一切平和得不可思議。

「我能繼續說嗎？」她問。

「居然記得要問我，真貼心。」

「如果怜さん看起來不像要昏倒了，我就會繼續說。」

屋簷滴著尚未蒸發的雨水。「隨便妳。還有什麼廢話都趁走人前趕緊說完。」

「剛才說，我覺得深羽在怜さん身邊更好一些。」她慢條斯理地說，簡直就像在欣賞我的狼狽。「因為、對深羽而言，就算狀況變得像怜さん害怕的那樣，似乎也比完全不被理解好一點。幸さん沒辦法理解深羽。」

「妳這是在以母親的身分發佈虐待准許狀之類的嗎？」

「沒有那種東西喔。就算真的有，怜さん也不會收吧。」

「誰知道。不知不覺就收了而且快樂地執行起來也不一定。」

我起身走進客廳，然而腦子一團亂，虛脫感盤旋不去，根本不知道要幹什麼。

「就算深羽絕口不提，可是她想要取回三歲前和怜さん一起生活的記憶，這件事其實還算明顯吧？」深紅跟在後面問，還不忘拉上落地窗。

「也許吧，我不清楚。別囉嗦了。」

一股昏眩的饑渴感襲來，赫然想要抽菸。母女倆搬進來後，由於顧忌她們的身體狀況，大約花了一年多的時間戒除菸癮，每天都在死命忍耐，成果還算不錯。在這種時候被煙癮突襲令我憤恨，就把自己丟向沙發，抹住臉什麼都不看。

深紅消失了一下子，再出現時拿著濕毛巾。

「給。」

我接來猛蹭上臉，才發現她取的是她自己的毛巾。為時已晚，幽微清淨的香氣堵塞了我的意識。

「有話好好說不行嗎？妳最近可能嫌我脾氣太好。」

「怜さん的脾氣一直都很好。」

「不、是忘了我脾氣有多差吧。」

「記憶裡就很好。有時很任性但思考事情其實很溫柔，對思考不來的部分以直覺去補足時也很小心。不論落後或領先都為人著想，就算處在反應不過來的時候也下意識保護對方——」

「停。」

深紅搖頭。「是怜さん讓我趕緊說完的。」

我把毛巾扔回給她。「深羽二十一歲了，和那時不一樣。無論妳操心什麼、我答不答應什麼，她都有自己的盤算。」

深紅微笑。「妳答應了。」

「儘管自我滿足吧。妳自始至終都喜歡自我滿足，我習慣了。」

我準備起身。就算什麼都不做關在房裡一整天，也好過被深紅斯斯文文地拷問——我確實是這麼想的，卻沒辦法不在意她異常展現的積極性。

「……身體，哪裡很不舒服的話，我讓深羽立刻回來吧。」

深紅正緩緩摺疊濕毛巾。是她思考時隨手整理東西的習慣。

「不是的。沒有那麼快。」

我暗暗鬆了口氣，一下子覺得整個人都萎縮了。老實說，這一刻不管她讓我幹什麼，我都願意。這和尊嚴或勇氣無關，一個人總有老力用盡、後力不接的時候。不用今天就打電話通知深羽那種事，讓我感激這世界至少不是全無慈悲。

我把工具包帶到客廳來保養零件，她則在視野範圍內做做無傷大雅的家事。雖然放她在廚房瞎忙的時候，偶爾得為了不讓她站椅子而起來替她拿櫥櫃裡的東西，或者擦窗時必須負責上半部───總之我忍住了，沒有追問「妳一直找事做究竟是為什麼」之類的問題，和她相安無事一直處到了中午。弄午飯總歸算是日常行程了吧，我好不容易繃到現在，累得坐在吧檯前一動不動。

「這些事平常就在做喔。」她放餐盤時說，刻意彎低身子看我的臉。

「什麼都知道的話就別頂著那種無辜表情了吧。」 

「沒有什麼都知道。」她若無其事地反駁。

吃完飯後，我昏昏沉沉洗著碗，突然聽見一句難以理解的話。

我回頭看她。

「要一起午睡嗎？」她再度問。

「……我缺少一些資訊去回應妳的提議。如果妳不說，我不會知道妳怎麼了。」

「沒有怎麼了。就像怜さん說的，這只是一個提議而已。」

「什麼啊，那種『不要就不要』的態度。妳知道說出這種話意味著什麼嗎？因為我昨晚破例讓妳進房就忘記我們這三年都做了些什麼努力嗎？」

我扔好碗盤，啪一下甩手關水，感覺眼窩發疼，手腕發顫。差勁的預兆。

深紅抱住手肘。「可能真的忘記了。因為昨晚破例讓我進去了。」

「妳沒有羞愧感嗎？」

「最瞭解有沒有的人就是怜さん。」

該死。

三年以來，我們保持安全距離一起生活著。十幾年的時間沒能把她的「性」從我這裡抹消，我得非常努力才能維持那距離。對她來說也是如此。即使她只剩薄薄一層什麼，關於我的情報依然可以燒灼她，這令我感到近乎悲哀的快意。

我們在無言共識下一起做的所有努力，彷彿都是為了從過去的陰影下保持平衡。雖然沒有必須封印它們的理由，但也沒有非揭開封印不可的理由——本來是如此。

但她就要消失了。

我拎著工具包和她一起上樓。她想幫我收包，被我拒絕了。我掏出相機，手掌發軟，終究還是放了回去。

「什麼都不會做的。」我說。

她先上了床。我光是坐入床緣，就能聞見甜濕的汗氣，這樣的事物倘若明天就要消失也太過悲哀。「妳覺得油煙味和菸味哪個比較臭？」我故意這麼問。「怜さん可以轉過去睡」、她毫不遲疑地回答了。

我是想拍她的。

對我來說，攝影總是可以最大限度地容納各種事物。只要我能拍她，就能創造一個空間去包容所有尖銳的東西：過去與現在、彼此的關係、各自思念怨懟之人、被遺棄的孩子、不存在的未來……就算做不到包容，也可以令它們暫時並存。拍攝，瞬間的影像存在著。

然而總有無法拍攝的時刻。

「可能是因為太想哥哥，已經撐不住了。」她縮著身子，輕聲說。

我聽見嘆息。「妳從以前就是這樣。」

我用放棄握住相機的手將她抱進懷裡。擁抱的觸感比起昨晚撐她進房時還要鮮明，又甜又冷到了疼痛的程度。這樣的事物倘若明天就要消失也太過悲哀。

她扣住我的衣領嗅聞起來。起床時並沒有換衣服，依然穿著雛咲真冬的T恤——穿雛咲真冬與優雨的舊衣。這是深紅離開後，我一面抹除深羽對我的記憶，一面養成的糟糕習慣——結果現在，被她突如其來的關注搞得很不自在。畢竟回來後從沒有對我這種習慣說過什麼。

「都是怜さん的味道了。」她說。

「很失望吧。」

「不會。要是留著哥哥的味道才困擾。」

她解開髮簪，我拉來被褥。包裹她的時候忍不住用力抱緊，深深勒住使上力氣，聽見她痛得吸氣才鬆開。我日日枯爛的身體裡仍留有這種力量、不，該說是此時還能展現這種力量，都是拜她所賜。

我的憤怒，只有她可以理解與容納。——這並不是在她離去後確定的事，而是在我們共同的夢被帶走後深植入精神底層的事實。

找到彼此都舒服的姿勢相互擁抱後，睡意襲來。她先我一步睡著，我則為了注視她而拖延著。深紅不是楓紅或雪景，會一次又一次歸來。

沒什麼特別想看的、也沒什麼特別的心情，這只是攝影師的本能罷了。

——我是被手機鈴聲和某種巨響吵醒的。平時淺眠，今天下午卻睡得意外沉。花力氣找手機時，才意識到深紅不在懷裡了，而是站在書桌邊。我一面用眼神詢問她，一面接通不來方的電話。自己的聲音有點緊繃，因為一般都由密花或深羽負責聯絡。

「深羽怎麼了？」我直接問。

「呃——在和天倉さん談話，不過密花さん陪著所以不用擔心、吧……」

天倉澪。我的視野微微縮緊了。不來方繼續用那不得要領的語氣說話。

「天倉さん中午的時候突然——可能是深羽告知她的，一出現就說可以幫忙我們找人……」

太陽穴有點麻痛。深紅坐到旁邊來，我無聲地說「澪找過去了」，她就笑了。我大概永遠無法理解她們之間的友誼。

天倉澪，一個只要我的意識允許，就想略過不理的人。二零零九年的現在她三十六歲；二零零六年深羽帶深紅回來時，她簡直就像嗅到熟成果實氣味的蛇那般，突然從海外宣告歸國。約莫是在外就養成居無定所放浪形骸的習慣，對於自己究竟以何種職業維生，也只交代「和叔叔一樣是文化從業者」，自由自在地生活著，行蹤成謎不易連絡，不時冒出來騷擾深羽。螢並沒有要拘束姪女的意思。

騷擾：我的用詞。照顧：深紅的用詞。深羽的用詞？天知道。

「密花在陪她們，那很好。妳也做點有用的事如何？」我說。

不來方支支吾吾地應聲，還想問點建議的樣子。因為太蠢了，我直接切斷通話，試著想像天倉澪正在說些什麼、可能做些什麼，但腦海泛白。

雛咲深羽曾有機會被稱作天倉深羽。螢是深紅考慮過的人選之一，這點無庸置疑。——螢和我們經歷過同樣的噩夢，又是優雨和雛咲真冬的朋友，社會條件也不錯，這些當然是重點；但天倉澪和深紅默契之好、她對深羽的接受程度與瞭解程度之高，想來這些要素更勝於螢的條件。

一九八八年末，螢帶著年方十五的澪造訪家中。也許深紅立刻就發現了澪的特別之處吧，她對這孩子展現了較高的熱忱和體貼。那時以為她與我一樣，只是出於關愛，之後我才知道澪親手將雙胞胎姊姊獻祭、與之「合為一體」的事。這種經歷已經使她與常人……不，即使是與擁有靈感力的人們也相當不同了。

她在療養院待過一陣子——有時候她不只是她自己。失去記憶，忘卻自我，她堅信姊姊就在體內。

我能感覺到澪對夜泉子灌注了強烈的情感，和深紅一樣期待深羽的到來。每次一想到澪或許比我還早知曉深羽的存在，心情就 **非常** 糟糕。深紅某種程度上把這孩子看作自己與未出世的深羽的理解者，就像同一陣線的士兵們那樣吧。但我不從來喜歡澪看待她們的方式。這是一個不知節制的孩子。她盡情將病態的情感投射在那兩個人身上，那種情感中一定有著她對姊姊天倉繭的懷戀。澪的情感是給死者、給「夜泉子」這個身分，而不是給深羽的。

然而我沒有阻止螢帶澪來家裡，有時還會讓她留宿。過度開朗的澪無論做什麼，都帶著一股異常的氛圍。對於我，她究竟是已經看穿了還是完全不在意呢，我不知道。螢向我道歉，說他也認為不該常讓她們待在一起，太令人不安了。是啊，令人不安。但當螢保證會減少澪過來的次數時，我回絕了。

這裡需要有個真正接受她的人在，我說。螢以為我在說深紅——他還算能理解我和深紅之間的狀態——但我指的是深羽。

家裡留下了一些澪的相片。後來我偶爾也拿起相機抓拍她，相機裡不一定填了膠卷。那陣子我無法控制地在速寫簿寫下各種名字，女孩的名字。優雨說過的、我自己想到的，從沒和深紅分享。再後來，深羽出生了，澪仍來，也逗著深羽玩，在她身上翻找什麼般放肆鬧騰，渾不理會我的監視；鬧過頭了，我才用強，分開她們。

深紅離去後，我除了抹消深羽對自己的記憶，所做的另一件事就是催促螢將澪送出國。螢認為太快了，說澪的精神狀況還不足以遠離家鄉。他說只要我們盯得緊一些，只要請井山也多加注意，只要別再刺激澪，她就會穩定下來，一切就會沒事……但我知道擋不住。

那年天倉澪十九歲。我只要看看自己，回憶自己究竟在深羽身上留下了多少執著而殘忍的痕跡，就知道無法擋住她接近深羽。

也許我的念想太過強烈，干擾了抹消記憶的儀式吧。深羽長大後，似乎也不記得澪了，一直要到二零零六年，才在澪的糾纏下漸漸想起三歲前與她相處的記憶。深羽如果為此怨恨我，千遍萬遍也好我願意道歉，但她沒有要求過。至於天倉澪——算了吧。

「……妳可以拜託螢看著深羽啊。」

我在後悔前吐出了這句話。深紅帶著那種看穿一切的淺笑輕撫我的後背，自以為是、煩人過頭了，我懶得推開。

「螢さん一定會幫忙的、我覺得。」

倒是如此沒錯。在深羽長大的過程中，她身上無論發生什麼可恨可怖的事，我一次都沒插過手，但如今想來似乎能找到些許螢干預的跡象。他一直很擅長隱藏行跡，所以一切只能歸於猜想。假設其中沒有誤會，他這樣隱藏，若是為了尊重深紅的選擇還好說，如果是為了照顧我的心情就免了吧。

我躲藏，是因為對深羽而言，最可恨可怖的存在是我，而他不會是的。若非天倉澪令人忌諱，交由他照看無疑最為正確……

「不過，」在我的沉默中，深紅慢慢說：「偶爾幫幫忙就好了。我希望看著深羽的人還是怜さん。」

呼吸變重了。

「妳還不如去拜託澪。」我聽見自己笑著說。聲音真難聽。

「澪能像深羽的前輩那樣照顧她吧。」

我可以等她把話說完，也可以趁機離開。

我錯過了時機。

「——可是，深羽需要的還是怜さん。」

「妳要讓自己的決定繼續傷害深羽嗎？」我壓低聲音。

「怜さん不會傷害深羽的。」

懶得說了。我站起來，端了書桌上的筆記型電腦就要下樓工作——卻赫然想起迷糊時聽見的那聲巨響。

想起那時深紅站在桌邊。

我放下電腦，稍微退後望了望桌子，最後打開抽屜。一眼便看見速寫本整齊地放在邊角。我從來不這樣收東西。

「對不起。」深紅低聲說。

不知道該怎麼問，也沒有心情罵人。就當是權力欲在膨脹，想重新回來當助手管事吧。厭煩地這麼想時，又再憶起一件事，背脊開始發寒。

我翻開速寫本。或該說是速寫匣。活頁圈由於反覆開閉而髒汙破損，缺了幾環，不小心還會刮傷手。這速寫匣的最底一頁，是一張髒皺的紙，那上面散落著無數女孩的名字。平假名、片假名、漢字；以我、優雨、深紅、真冬的名字混亂排列的文字遊戲。

她看見了。

「是被吸引過去的。」深紅把手放在膝上，快速說。「睡著時感覺到什麼，就在很近的地方……很強烈、沒辦法控制……」

她是否說謊都無所謂了。我乾啞地嚥了一口，輕輕放回速寫本。

當年曾聽她在自言自語時呼喚著「みう、みう」，然而從來不知這聲音擁有形體。因此就像貓的叫聲一樣，它輕巧地從耳際溜走。

一九八九年八月，鄰近預產期時，忍不住問出口確認了。深紅終於以發腫的手在便條紙上寫下漢字。

深羽。

說什麼都沒用，所以什麼都沒說。一眼就霧濕了視野。只有她才能想到的、只有她才能夠賦予的，只屬於那孩子的名字。美麗而帶來些微疼痛，像人們總是試圖記住的楓紅或雪景。如果它被允許成為我的刺青，那麼絕不會讓任何人奪走。

即使如此，我仍無法丟棄這張紙。每每用盡紙張而目睹，卻也每每遺忘留下。它們是我沒能給予的名字。

深紅抓住我的手。

「——因為是強烈的思念，托那個的福，覺得身體變充實了，又能多好好生活一段時間了吧、」

是嗎？那很好啊。我說。扯開卑屈的笑容，又繼續說：

「都看見這種東西了，總該瞭解一定會傷害的吧。別妄想了。」

我盡力直視那自私但慌張、絕望而溫柔的母親。

「妳擔心什麼我當然懂。不至於再丟著深羽不管了，大概就像螢那樣偶爾幫點什麼吧……最重要的還是妳能留得久一些……」

我抽開手，不再看她，打開衣櫃拿了外出服和大衣，到浴室裡換上，這就出門。場面處理得很不成熟，但力氣用盡的時候管不上那些事。我在街上閒逛，又到書店裡消磨時間。雖然想著要冷靜，心底卻總踏實不下來，許久後才搞清楚是在擔心深紅的身體，而且發現根本沒帶手機。

回到家已將近六點，假作平靜踏入客廳，見深紅在廚房裡做飯。我鬆了一口氣，馬上繃住臉，即使她回頭也刻意不打招呼。像平常一樣就好。要去庭院裡收晾曬的雜物，只見早都整理清淨了。畢竟是雛咲深紅啊，我無可奈何地往房間去。

手機裡有一條密花的訊息，大意是說由於天倉澪的加入，尋人進展比預想中要樂觀。很密花式的表達方法，「即使壞人來了但一切都很好請別焦慮」那樣。

深羽如果想傳訊息，多半也是給媽媽。我把手機收進口袋。下樓時碰見深紅杵在樓梯底端，大概正要上來叫我吃飯。對看一眼，她微微露出那種寂寞的笑容。我恨死這種笑容了，還寧願她笑得像看穿一切。

兩人靜靜吃完飯，我打開電視，選了國際新聞台：美國的流感蔓延狀態、伊拉克首都炸彈襲擊的調查進展、在東京兩國國技館的藏傳佛教演講……把音量校正到不至於尷尬，就這樣不動聲色注意深紅。

她整理完廚房後，去了後邊走廊，以洗澡來說有點久，不曉得還幹了其他什麼雜事，但總算是回來了。我當著她的面從冰箱拿啤酒出來，一罐、兩罐——等她囉嗦「怜さん，拿得太多退冰就不好喝了吧」時才停手。會這樣說話就行，沒那麼討人厭了。

兩罐，普通的量。配著晚間電視劇喝完後去洗澡。面對鏡子時，對於今天如何度過的感到煩悶可笑。深紅想怎麼鬧就由她去吧，不要理會不就好了？——如果密花她們工作進展良好，深羽會早點回來嗎？

今晚不想穿其他任何人的衣服，就穿自己的。套上長袖時總覺得手臂略有些涼，前段日子本以為體重終於增加了，沒想到又瘦了回來。

客廳時鐘顯示十點過半，理想的回房時間，不管要做什麼，都把門緊緊關上吧。

——深紅站在我的房間外面，背靠走廊扶手，看見我從樓梯上來就轉身站直。

「……妳還想幹什麼？」

我檢查她的站姿。不像身體不舒服，但是穿著以天氣來說太過薄短的衣物，看了就火大。

我還沒發作，她微一低頭，推門進了房間，開燈後立在床旁。

「今晚也能讓我睡在這裡嗎？」

「我已經答應妳不會什麼都不管了──」

「只是想睡在怜さん旁邊而已。」

喉嚨哽住了。身體內部有一個聲音在大吼，吼的是什麼卻聽不清。我們的視線同時滑向工具包。那裡面裝著我的相機，既可以拍出任何人都能觀看的楓紅與雪景，也能捕捉僅僅屬於我的瞬間。既然僅僅屬於我，那麼手法與媒介都不是問題——傳統膠卷、數位感光，甚至思念與靈魂。

「……深羽不在妳那裡了，我沒有心情。」

「不對。怜さん想拍我。」

她蹲下來，打開了工具包，遲疑一下後拿出數位單眼相機，走近了我。

「拍多少都可以。……」

我一掌撐住額眼。「夠了吧。」

深紅把相機強塞進我的左手。

「妳都在……」我放開右手：「都在想些什麼啊……」

深紅搖頭。

「就只是……又過去了一天，離開的日子又近了一點。」

我想阻止她，但深紅抬頭，沒有笑容或其他什麼。

「所以、怜さん是想拍我的。在我醒著的時候、昏倒的時候、一起睡著的時候，怜さん想的全都是攝影。我是妳的被攝體，即使馬上就要死去，也能感覺到的。……」她微微別開臉：「怜さん一直想把『我』留下來——想看見我的思念，把那以最純淨的模樣保持下來……所以十七年前，知道我一定會離開的時候，才耗盡力氣為我拍下了最後那一張相片……它完全沒有染上怜さん自己的痕跡，就算把那當成寄香去影見，依然誰都沒發現怜さん的存在……無論是黑澤さん還是夕莉さん，就連深羽都看不見……」

我除了注視她，什麼都做不了。她以話語毫不留情撬開了封印。

我唯一認同有資格成為生涯代表作的，是我交給密花的寄香。

深紅稍稍深呼吸，墊高腳尖、輕咬住我的脖子。我艱難地反手去撫她的後頸，留長了的髮一片冰涼。這樣的事物倘若終有一日必須先我而去，我願意損毀身心創造空間，留它成為與我共存的碎片。

「叮」的一聲，口袋裡的手機響了。深紅先我一步伸手掏出，打亮螢幕觀看。我仍舊沒有把物品上鎖的習慣，她也仍舊是那副助手的派頭。我衷心感激著不知由誰保留的慈悲。

「請和媽媽好好相處」——深紅轉來的手機螢幕上，是深羽的訊息。

「我只是也想讓深羽陪著妳。」深紅輕聲說。

「我知道。」我把手機和相機都放到桌上，撫開她的瀏海，手指有些抖。

「雖然倒過來說了、但差別不大。」

「是啊，不大。所以哪一種都不會答應。」

她咬我的時候，我翻回了吻她的記憶。

～被攝體First Person～

怜さん一直都不太會整理東西。以前找不到東西時，總是跑來問我。去翻她已經翻過的地方，就會用嫌棄的聲音抱怨「找過那裡了」。一旦從那裡面翻找到，立刻會尷尬地笑著道謝。她的房間雖然有時尚氣息，卻能從角落翻出各種舊物。我做給她的薰香蠟燭一直沒點上，擔心是不喜歡卻勉強接受，去問了，只說「燒上就沒了」；告訴她還可以再做，竟然煞有其事回答「燒了的和新做的是不同的東西」，說完自己笑著，弄不清究竟是不是開玩笑。

那和注重「命運」的哥哥是不一樣的溫柔。從來不知道怎麼形容。會把已經很舊、舊得又潮濕又沉重的東西保留下來，藏在新事物內側，直到自己再也無法不遺忘，是這樣的溫柔。

我早就知道速寫本裡夾有那張重要的紙。以前工作時看見的，一直沒有告訴怜さん。對不起。

一起午睡時被吸引去翻找抽屜，找到的是那本小手帳。一定是怜さん也忘記了吧，一定是她自己想要忘記吧，因為裡面有著沒人帶走的刺青。

＞

——我曾經想要理解她。

我曾經這麼想：如果自己可以承受她所承受的，那就能夠看見她所看見的了吧。

但是，我心底深處所欲求的，會否其實是相反的事？

「如果我可以承受她所承受的，她就能夠看見我所看見的了」？

說起來這也是無謂的自我反省吧。不、也許姑且還算不上無謂，但是，至少不是最重要最關鍵的那種反省。

因為，無論哪種欲求才是真的，我渴望的到底都是「能夠和她看見同一道風景」這件事。

灼熱的黃昏。看不見盡頭的海面。悲哀的海風。我們曾經共同擁有它們。「殘留此處的並非只有自己」，這個認知支撐著我。

可是後來她懷藏了別的東西、別的風景。

她和我待著的地方其實根本不同——即使在那個地方，同樣能感受夕陽、眺望海面。

優雨從我這裡帶走最後的刺青和思念，她的哥哥卻留給了她那道風景。

留給了她那個孩子。

當她有了孩子——她、她的哥哥、她們的孩子，三人就這樣永遠在一起了。我明白這種感覺。因為我也曾短暫地擁有它，即使當時它只是一個症狀、一道假象，向我自己構建「我、優雨、我們的孩子」組成的美好畫面。結果，直到最後我也沒能真正擁有。

我曾經瘋了一樣拍攝她與那道風景。比起說是捕抓風景，不如說是被風景給捕抓住了吧。在無數快門間潛藏的是、「那裡有著我無論如何也無從企及的事物」此一意念。

一旦孩子出生之後我會做些什麼事？連自己也無法確定。打從最初我就知道，必須把自己遠遠隔離開來。起初我沒能做到，但後來總還算是做到了。我終於能離那孩子遠遠的、遠遠的。夠遠了嗎？然而仍注視著孩子所在的地方。

啊啊明明妳和我一樣是被留下來的人

啊啊原來妳仍獨自一人看著別的什麼

我怨恨過她的背叛嗎無論那算不算背叛？有。

啊啊我把這些全都承受下來的話妳和那孩子就能留在我身邊了吧

我懼怕一同經歷噩夢的她帶著孩子離開嗎？當然。

啊啊妳想走就走吧但我會留下這孩子

當我發現無法阻止她追逐哥哥而去的時候，曾想過就由自己來照顧孩子，但其實要將之束縛成為自己所有悔恨及慾念的投射對象嗎？毫無疑問。

我們曾經一起看著同一道風景。

看見、看見、看見，我還可以看見更多——我曾經瘋狂拍攝她及她眼中的風景。幾乎是怒吼，幾乎是哀求：還有什麼請通通讓我看見！

就算藏在她體內的是地獄，或比地獄還可怕的東西也沒關係。說到底，那種地方我們已經去過了不是嗎？她通過那裡，然後受孕；我通過那裡，然後再也見不到優雨。

地獄後面還會有什麼、還能有什麼？這個疑問曾經使我體內的空虛感覺起來似乎沒有那麼龐大。

如果在她身上渴求這些，也能算是試圖去理解她——那麼，是的，我曾經想要理解她。

我確實、曾經想要看見她所看見的全部。

＜

沒有寫日期。是什麼時候寫下的呢，雖然還想要繼續翻閱，但是被鈴聲嚇了一跳。立刻把手帳塞進怜さん應該會找著找著就忽略的地方，然後把速寫本整齊放好，想了想，大聲關抽屜。成功隱瞞過去了，趁機讓她接受我知道那張紙存在的事了，怜さん從以前就是心思坦直的人，外表再彆扭也沒有改變。

自己當下說的也都是實話。怜さん的思念強烈地吸引著我，把我的存在凝結牢固。她從以前就是任性的人。任性地展露情感，全不在意命運一類的事物究竟存不存在。

所以我們不需要命運、所以她才能看見。一直看著，努力著，然後保留下了。不是「曾經」，因為現在「仍是」。她為我和深羽保留的，是比這裡的我還要真實的存在。

累得不得了的她睡著了。親吻這樣的怜さん，偷偷拍攝下來。即使我無法留下任何東西。對不起。

我看見了哦。大概。

但是我無法帶走，說不定也不想帶走。

謝謝妳。


End file.
